Algún día, Seeley
by Mei80
Summary: Shortfic. Mi primer fic de Bones. Lo que piensa Booth cuando ella está rara.


**ALGÚN DÍA, SEELEY**

El teléfono suena como un despertador a las siete de la mañana cuando se ha dormido sólo tres horas. El sonido retumba tanto en tu despacho que te provoca dar un pequeño salto cuando te saca de la concentración de rellenar algunos papeles sin importancia.

-Booth-. Respondes, aún con el corazón en un puño por el sobresalto.

-Estoy en la prisión, me ha traído Ángela . Quedé con ella que vendría a buscarme más tarde. ¿Puedes recogerme?- Huesos. Reconoces su voz aunque suene diferente. Suena preocupada, asustada o distinta.

En cinco minutos estoy allí-. Ni siquiera le das tiempo a darte las gracias, porque nada más colgar el aparato sales disparado por la puerta camino al garaje. Durante el trayecto hasta la cárcel no puedes más que pensar en qué puede sucederle.

Su voz estaba triste y temblorosa. Nunca la habías oído así. Te preocupas como siempre haces cuando ella no es la misma de siempre, porque ella es casi la única preocupación que tienes en este mundo, junto con Parker y tu Gobierno. A mitad de trayecto enciendes la sirena para evitar el tráfico. Sabes que está mal, no deberías hacerlo; pero es Huesos. Y te ha llamado.

Una vez en la prisión esperas en el aparcamiento de delante de la puerta de entrada. Un funcionario te mira con cara de pocos amigos y apunta con su linterna hacia tu matrícula. Instintivamente sacas la placa de tu bolsillo, le retiras la tapa y se la muestras sacando el brazo por la ventanilla. Él apunta el haz de luz hacia tu mano y asiente al ver tu identificación. Te hace una seña de conformidad y se retira. El nerviosismo puede contigo. Porque ella no te ha dicho nada. No te ha explicado por qué no puede esperar a Ángela. Ni siquiera sabes qué hacía hoy en la cárcel.

Pocos minutos después la ves aparecer por la puerta. Le entrega al hombre de seguridad la identificación y se ata el abrigo con dejadez. Mira hacia ti. Sabes que te ha visto y sabes que te ha mirado a los ojos, a pesar de la distancia. Se acerca al coche con grandes zancadas y mirando al suelo, los brazos cruzados rodeando su propio cuerpo.

Antes de que puedas darte cuenta está sentada a tu lado, inmóvil y sin hablar. Arrancas el coche y conduces. Conduces por lo menos diez manzanas hasta que crees que debes hablar, Más que nada porque no podéis seguir así eternamente y porque Huesos siempre habla contigo mientras tú llevas el coche.

-Huesos… ¿a dónde…?- Le preguntas con tiento, con la voz un poco temblorosa porque hoy está rara e ignoras cómo va a responder.

-Al Jeffersonian-. Son las únicas palabras que te dedica. Ni siquiera te mira y mantiene la vista entre la carretera frente a ella y la puerta que tiene a su derecha.

Intentas disimular tu preocupación mientras te diriges al mismo destino de todos los días. La miras de reojo varias veces para intentar estudiar su semblante y hallar cuál es su problema o qué le pasa. ¿Por qué no habla contigo? Infructuoso, todo resulta infructuoso.

Al entrar por la puerta ella acelera el paso, dejándote casi atrás. Todo está vacío y ya no queda nadie allí, es tarde. La ves cómo se aleja de ti y procuras andar tan deprisa como ella, pero en parte te falta la respiración. A pesar de encontrarte en plena forma el nerviosismo puede contigo y te sientes incapaz de seguir su ritmo, deseas agarrar su brazo y hacerla parar para preguntarle todo lo que te está destrozando la mente.

Por fin llegáis a su despacho y tú puedes descansar. Respiras agitadamente y ella está roja, su pecho sube y baja sin control. Se acerca a su mesa y se sienta en la silla. Apoya los codos sobre el cristal y se lleva las manos a la cara, quizá ocultándose de ti, quizá del mundo entero.

-Temperance…- Le dices. Te gustaría hablar con ella o decirle algo, pero ni siquiera sabes qué le pasa. No ves ninguna reacción, por lo que decides esperar. Durante unos momentos piensas en qué habrá podido suceder en la cárcel para que esté tan afectada. Piensas en su padre y en Russ, puede que ellos le hayan dicho algo ofensivo.

Unos minutos después ella se levanta. Con la cara más serena comienza recoger su mesa. Te fijas en que verdaderamente no la recoge, sino que mueve las cosas de un lado a otro sin control. Vuelves a pensar en que no es ella misma, está extraña. El irte pasa por tu cabeza, pero no lo haces. No sabes si ella tiene cómo volver a casa y, lo más importante de todo, no te ha dicho que te vayas.

Durante un largo rato sigues observándola. Casi te parece que está histérica, moviéndose de un lado a otro de su oficina sin hacer nada en concreto. Parece no atender a ninguna razón, orden ni idea. En tu interior lo que más te gustaría es que ella te dijera qué le pasa, pero sabes que no suele funcionar bien bajo presión y durante los tres años que has trabajado con ella si algo sí has aprendido es que es ella la que elige los momentos y los lugares. Así que crees que lo mejor es esperar.

Miras al reloj nervioso. Han pasado más de quince minutos y sigue sin reparar en ti, sacando y metiendo cajones, entre paseando y corriendo por la enorme sala que es su despacho. Te cansas; no de mirarla, sino de que no seas nada para ella. Ni siquiera entiendes por qué te ha hecho ir allí, para luego ningunearte. Nunca podrías enfadarte con Huesos, pero, por evitarlo, te enfadas con el mundo. Porque ella es la única persona de la que querrías tener la atención plena y nunca lo consigues, porque ella siempre tiene alguna puerta cerrada que tú desearías abrir más que nada en el mundo. Así que, para hacer notar tu presencia, toses.

Ella se para en seco ante la rudeza y la seriedad de tu carraspeo irónico. Levanta la cabeza de sus intereses y te mira a los ojos. Tú sientes toda tu valentía anterior quebrarse en mil pedazos, sus ojos azules te desbaratan e hipnotizan al mismo tiempo. Ella fija su vista en ti desde lejos, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando a que tú hables, como si tuvieras la culpa de lo que le pasa. Ni siquiera sabes si es tu culpa.

Vuelves a toser, pero aciertas a decirle todo lo que has querido decirle durante meses. Sientes que no habrá mejor momento que ese, uno más propicio.

-¿Sabes, Huesos? –vuelves a toser, nervioso como un adolescente.- A veces… sólo la veces…-volteas los ojos ante la aseveración de "a veces"- me gustaría que hablaras conmigo. ¿Recuerdas aquel hombre que nos dijo que los compañeros de trabajo no hablan de lo que nosotros hablamos? Es porque somos distintos, Huesos-. Apartas la vista de ella porque el nerviosismo es ahora muy palpable. La ves bajar los brazos de su pecho a comenzar a andar hacia ti- Es más que trabajo. Quiero que hables conmigo, que me cuentes cómo estás y qué te sucede-. Adelantas unos pasos hacia ella- Porque me importas y pienso en qué te ocurrirá cuando no eres la misma. Y me duermo pensando en alguna cosa que has dicho o hecho –un escalofrío recorre tu espalda- o queriendo convencerte de aquello acerca de lo que nunca darás tu brazo a torcer. Me acuerdo de ti cuando no estás conmigo y pienso qué harás cuando no te veo- tragas saliva con dificultad porque tu boca está seca, pero ella no deja de acercarse hacia ti-. Me gustaría… -respiras hondo ante lo que vas a decir. Sabes que es algo demasiado importante, pero ya no puedes soportarlo más- me gustaría ser la persona con quien hablas, con quien lloras y ríes, a quien le cuentas tus problemas porque a esa persona le da igual cuáles sean. Me gustaría ser _la_ persona, Huesos. Algún día me gustaría que lo que menos te interesase de mí fuera que soy tu compañero de trabajo.

Bajas la vista al suelo porque tienes demasiada vergüenza ante lo que acabas de decir. Nunca pensaste que fueras capaz de hacerlo, pero por fin te has atrevido. Terminas de hablar con la sensación de haber dejado las cosas peor de lo que estaban antes porque ni tú mismo te has entendido, aunque esperas que ella sí lo haya hecho, aunque no es buena captando las indirectas y tampoco las directas.

Ves su sombra en la moqueta del suelo. Cada vez más cerca y más pequeña a tu lado. Sientes que ella está junto a ti y la ves cuando elevas la vista y te encuentras con sus ojos. Tiene el semblante descansado y su cuerpo no parece poseído por la ira.

Se acerca peligrosamente a tu cuerpo, hasta que vuestros pechos se rozan. Levanta los brazos y te rodea entero por debajo de la americana, acariciando la tela de tu camisa sobre tu espalda. Con cuidado y sin decir nada apoya su sien sobre tu clavícula, descansando todo su estrés en ti, pero sin hablar. Tú no sabes qué hacer exactamente con los brazos, pues dudas de la naturaleza del gesto. No sabes exactamente qué significa ni si es propio de ella en la intimidad, porque nunca te ha dejado conocerlo, por mucho intento que hayas llevado a cabo.

Las dudas acerca de qué hacer con los brazos se disipan al sentir sus labios sobre tu cuello. Ella deposita un ligero beso en tu piel, lo que tú entiendes como un agradecimiento. Sientes que quizá ella se aferra a ti como única salvación o como algo nuevo, no lo sabes. Ella mantiene su boca sobre tu piel, puede que ya no besándola, pero respirando sobre ella mientras esconde el rostro en tu pecho. Por lo que lo único que sientes que debes hacer el devolverle el abrazo y rodearla. Acaricias suavemente su espalda, repasando todos los huesos de su columna mientras compartís calor. Está tranquila y lo sabes, puesto que su respiración es lenta y profunda. Sientes que estás enamorado del bicho más raro del mundo. Y te encanta. Lo que la hace distinta es lo que siempre te ha gustado.

Unos momentos después oyes de nuevo su voz grave al hablar contra tu pecho y sin mirarte. Parece recuperada, pero sus brazos siguen rodeándote y los tuyos a ella.

-Antropológicamente hablando y ciñéndome especialmente a la cultura occidental desarrollada, es un hecho que todo miembro de una sociedad necesita a un igual con quien hablar, contrastar opiniones y a quien querer. Aunque sólo sea uno. Está en nuestra naturaleza y lo necesitamos.

Sientes cómo levanta lentamente la cabeza de tu pecho y se separa de ti. Eleva la vista y sus ojos se cruzan con los tuyos. Tú sientes que no hay nada más en el mundo que vosotros dos, pero ella habla antes de que tú puedas siquiera moverte.

-¿Al Diner?- Te pregunta en un susurro, pero ya con otro tono de voz. Tú asientes con calma, relajándote, en parte, porque vuelve a ser ella tras ese extraño paréntesis afectivo que acabáis de vivir. Nunca te cansarás de extrañarte ante las muestras de confianza mutua que compartís cada cierto tiempo.

Ella se aleja lentamente de ti y se dirige hacia la puerta de salida. Mira hacia atrás y fija la vista en la tuya. Sonríe y hace un gesto casi imperceptible para indicarte que salgas con ella. Tú te encoges de hombros, casi estupefacto, sin saber cómo lidiar con todo. Ni siquiera sabes si ella sabe de lo preocupado que llevas más de una hora. De lo que te importa . De lo que harías cada día por ella.Pero la sigues porque la seguirías adonde fuera.


End file.
